Bokomon and Neemon
by lpszoetrent
Summary: summary: this is about Neemon releasing the data and bokomon and neemon have to join forces to get help and save the digital world and I've added some funny parts too
1. Chapter 1

Bokomon and Neemon

summary: this is about Neemon releasing the data and bokomon and neemon have to join forces to get help and save the digital world

Bokomon: Oh now you done it you nincompoop!

Neemon: i wanted to see if my head could fit in it

Bokomon: What! a tiny hole in a cave!

*bokomon pulls neemons pants*

Neemon: OUCH! AWW man!

*a bright light shines*

Bokomon: OH NO! the data is being released!

Neemon: i don't get it

Bokomon: Don't you ever listen!

Neemon: Why don't you check in the book?

Bokomon: NO! because i already know whats happening!

Neemon: Bokomon...I have a question...

Bokomon: and that would be...

Neemon: whats happening?

Bokomon: ARRRRGGHHH!

*Bokomon pulls Neemons pants*

Neemon: OUCH!

Bokomon: We Betta HURRY!

ok this is getting good and funny i might just add in the 10 legendary warriors or not

SPECIAL NOTE: IM WORKING ON A FEW STORIES HERE SO THE FOLLOWING ONES ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE ANY UPDATES UNTILL IVE FINISHED WITH THIS STORY AND MY NEW ONE WHICH IS A DIGIMON FRONTIER ONE

1) Pokemon advanceshipping

2) Digimon darkness arrives

these are the ones that will not be updated for awhile

anyways BYE 4 NOW!


	2. Chapter 2

Bokomon and Neemon

Chapter 2 The Locomon

Summary: this is about Trailmons and Locomons, digi-school blahblahblah anyway enough of me lets go to the story

Bokomon: HURRY UP! or we will miss the Trailmon

Neemon: ZZZZZZZZZZZZ! *snore* ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Bokomon: OH you NINCOMPOOP! you CAN'T be sleeping at a time like this!

Neemon: HUH WAAAAA! you scared me

*Locomon goes by*

Bokomon: Trailmon wait!

Neemon: Mabey he can't hear you?

Bokomon: or mabey he isn't a Trailmon!

Neemon:Then what is he?

Bokomon: he's a Locomon did you ever go to digi-school?

Neemon: i dunno did i?

Bokomon: GGGRRRRR! Locomon WAIT!

Locomon: I wanna run,I wanna keep on running

Bokomon: ER...Locomon are you ok?

Locomon: I wanna run,I wanna keep on running

*Phantomon appears*

Phantomon: haaaaaahhhhh, Locomon maaaaaaahhhhhster waaaaaaaaahhhhhnts yoooooooou toooooooo aaaaaaahhhhhhhttaaaaaahhhhhck (hah,Locomon master wants you to attack)

Locomon: Locomon digivolve tooooo...GranLocomon

Bokomon:uh-oh

Neemon: Should i start screaming and running?

GranLocomon: Destroyed Crash!

*GranLocomon attacks Bokomon and Neemon,who were to weak to dodge*

Bokomon: ahhhhhhh!

*Bokomon and Neemon went flying and landed in a forest*

Bokomon: AW man im all wounded

Neemon: Hey how come HEROS didn't come?

Bokomon: Thats it! if we could just get the legendary warriors to come back again we could save the digital world!

Neemon: Who's the legendary warriors?

Bokomon: Don't You Ever Listen? the legendary warriors are: _Agunimon,Lobomon,Kumamon,Kazemon,Beetlemon, Loweemon,BurningGreymon,KendoGarurumon, Korikakumon,Zephyrmon,MetalKabuterimon, JagerLoweemon. _oh and don't forget the digidestend humans, _Takuya,Kouji,Tommy,Zoe,J.P and Kouichi_

Neemon: What did you say?

Bokomon: don't you remember our friends?

Neemon:...

*a so sudden trailmon rides by and stops*

Trailmon: Hiya guys wanna lift its free for today

Bokomon: Thanksolot!

Trailmon:no problem hop on!

*Bokomon and Neemon hops on ok now im using narrative parragraphs*

ok so where were we ahhh yes they hoped onto the trailmon and opened the door in there they saw...

END OF CHAPTER stay tuned to find out more


	3. Chapter 3

Bokomon and Neemon

Chapter 3 the big attack_

So picking up from last time

Bokomon and Neemon saw...

Takuya:well if it isn't are old friend Bokomon and Neemon

Bokomon: ohhh im so glad to see you guys here! Neemon released the digital worlds data and it's all his fault!

Neemon: yeah wait what!

Kouji: so where does all the data go?

Bokomon:hmmm...it all travels around the world until someone of the digi-kind takes it and it's most likely that the digimon will be evil.

Tommy: well we just haveta save the digital world just like the old days!

Zoe:nessun problema

J.P: yeah wait what?

Zoe:nessun problema it means no problem

J.P: yeah i knew that

Zoe: yeah right...

all of a sudden the Trailmon stopped

Trailmon: the end of the line pals time to get off

so everyone got off the trailmon and looked around

Takuya: lucky us ai we've just got a free ride of a trailmon

suddenly the ground began to shake and a phantomon appered

Bokomon: Oh no Phantomon is here

Neemon: Who is Phantomon?

Bokomon: WHAT! your asking who Phantomon is when you already met him before?

Neemon: I met him?

Bokomon: GRRRRR!

Phantomon: well if it isn't aaahhhhhR Old friends...AAAHHHHHTTAAAAHHHHCK! (well if it isn't our old friends...ATTACK!)

suddenly the GranLocomon appered with an Impmon

Impmon: Impmon digivolve tooo...Beelzemon

(Impmon from digimon tamers digivolved into this)

then they attacked.

Beelzemon: Darkness Claw!

GranLocomon: Destroyed Crash!

Frontier Gang: uh-oh

sorry but to have this updated quick i made it short so yeah i've included the frontier gang follow me on twitter to ask me question or something ( DF_Kazemon)

BYEYA FOR NOW.


End file.
